The invention relates to an electronic musical device. In particular, an electronic musical device having a keyboard actuated by random liquid drops.
Electronic musical instruments that provide synthesized music of various musical instruments are common. For example, electronic guitar, piano, etc. One common type of electronic musical instruments resembles a piano, with a traditional piano keyboard, but provides different choices of synthesized sound of various musical instruments. After selecting a particular musical instrument for the electronic musical instrument, a user presses the keys on the keyboard to obtain different tones, similar to a traditional piano.
These prior art electronic musical instruments require the user""s input to produce a musical composition. The player must be knowledgeable of the music to be played and how to input the music source tot the corresponding keys to produce the sound desired.
The present invention provides an electronic musical device having a keyboard actuated by random liquid drops to create unlimited variations of musical scores that is original each time it is used.
The electronic musical device of the present invention comprises a base having a reservoir and a plurality of keys pivotably attached to the base over the reservoir. Each key has an arm connected with an electronic circuitry in the base for actuating a particular musical tone when the key is pivoted. A horizontally positioned drip tube is positioned to overlie the keys and has a plurality of small holes, with each small hole positioned over a corresponding key. Liquid is pumped to and through the drip tube with liquid drops formed at each small hole. Once a liquid drop achieves a certain size for separation, the drop falls onto a corresponding key causing it to play a musical tone.